


High Relief

by Kalloway



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "Well, we made it."





	High Relief

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'Relief', originally posted June 25th.

"Well, we made it." Albel sheathed his blade and then looked over at Nel, who looked to be breathing a bit too hard. None of the blood on the ground or on her looked to be hers, though. She had gone through an impressive array of her attacks though, both physical and her runology. A few new things, too, as far as Albel could remember. He'd really hadn't paid her that much attention, not even when she'd been his prey. 

Nel smiled at him. "That's a relief. But who would have thought... Way out here..." 

"That's why they sent us."


End file.
